Tears of Regret
by Passed Future
Summary: You comforted me, told me you'd protect me. That you would always be my friend. And in return I gave you my heart...To find out it was all a lie. OneShot.


A/N: Not the usual happy-romance thing you see in my stories alot.

* * *

_Look at me._

"Can you be _anything _but a complete jerk?! I can't even _stand _you sometimes!" Inuyasha's bangs covered his eyes. They were right next to the well, having their usual fight before she left. "And you think I have it better?! You osuwari me so much I can't even _think!_" Kagome glared at him, her teeth clenched. "It was for your own good, you prick!"

_Can't you see what I'm trying to tell you?_

"You're the fucking reincarnation of Kikyou! Can't you just act more like her for once?!" Kagome's eyes widened, and she felt her heart shatter. "Is that what you want?! _Is that what you really want?! Me to be more like her?!_" Inuyasha started to snarl. "No, I want you to help us find the rest of the jewel shards. _Then you can go home forever!_"

_You want me to leave forever?_

She lowered her head, her hands balled into fists. Inuyasha wasn't done, though. "Don't you get it?! Nobody needs you here! You're just a jewel shard detector. _Nothing else! Do you hear me?!_"

_I hear you, Inuyasha. Loud and clear._

"Now come on! _We're going back._" It wasn't a question, it was a command. He grabbed her arm rather harshly and started dragging her along. "Move, girl. You have legs. Don't make me drag you, because _I will._" Her legs moved instantly, but she couldn't feel them anymore.

_I just can't believe how wrong I was about you._

"Inuyasha? Kagome? What's going on?" Miroku asked uneasily, glancing back and forth at them. "Nothing, nothing at all." Inuyasha growled, shushing the monk from asking any more. When he walked away Kagome started to topple over, and Sango rushed to help her. "Kagome! What's wrong?" Sango asked, concerned about the well-being of her friend. But Kagome didn't seem to hear her. Nothing mattered anymore.

_I'm a stupid little girl. Too niave to realize that this all was make-believe. That you didn't care._

Kagome backed away from Sango, her head still lowered to the ground. She couldn't feel anything anymore. Not even the ground. All alone in her own little world, with no one else. No one but herself and darkness. She didn't feel any sadness or anger. No happyness or concern. Not even love. Nothing.

_How dare you. You comforted me, told me you'd protect me. That you would always be my friend. And in return I gave you my heart..._

_...To find out it was all a lie._

Kagome brought her head back up. A un-Kagome-like smirk was plastered on her face. Sango and Miroku stiffened at the look in her eyes. This wasn't Kagome at all. Slowly she turned around and began walking to the well.

Inuyasha's ear swiveled toward her, and he whirled around to see her leaving. Kagome's pace quickened, and soon she was running. Inuyasha snarled and leapt after her. She was a couple steps away from the well when he grabbed her arm. "What did I tell you, bitch?" He said, and she continued to stay there, her back turned to him.

_You told me in your own words that you hated me. And don't you dare try to deny it._

"I know what you said," Kagome chuckled, "I just can't get over how stupid I was." That caught Inuyasha off guard. "W...What?" She turned to face him. "I was stupid enough to believe you were my friend. That you _cared _about me,"

"But I do--"

"Save your lies for someone else, you bastard. I've had enough of them." The hanyou gave her a pained look, and it would have worked on her if she hadn't known it was all for show. "I really thought this was for real. But I guess not. All you want is the jewel. I sacrificed everything, and I mean _everything,_ so I could help retreive them. And you tell me that after I'm done I can just leave?!"

"Kagome, I--" "_No!_ Inuyasha, I'm not going to stay here _anymore!_ I'm leaving. _Forever. _Like you wanted," His face paled, and she almost felt guilty. Almost. "Wait--" The miko slapped him across the face, and he stepped back, stunned. "And I'm not even going to finish the jewel, either. Guess you can do that on your own." His mouth opened, like he was going to say something, but no sound came out.

"I'm not going to help you collect the shards when you're just going to use them for your selfish reasons!" She took a deep breath. "Inuyasha, I gave my everything to you. And now, I see my mistake. I never should have stayed in the first place." Inuyasha finally found his voice.

"Then why did you?!" He shouted, and everything went quiet as he and Kagome stared at each other.

"Because I loved you." With that final statement, she leaned back and fell into the well. Inuyasha could only stare at the place where she once stood, too shocked to move, or talk, or even think.

The hanyou boy fell to his knees, looking at the ground with that same bewildered look. And then he rested his forehead against the well, crying silent tears.

_Inuyasha...I still love you. I always will._

* * *

A/N: I felt like writing an sad/angry story. I know that Kagome's very much out of character, but I wanted to get that out of my system.

Review, Don't review, Whatever.


End file.
